At present, the Organic Light-Emitting Diode (OLED) display panel is increasingly developing towards narrow bezel and all-screen display. For the traditional OLED display panel, the accessary fingerprint recognition, camera, microphone and the like existing in the all screen cannot adapt to the new user requirement. Thus, the development of the fingerprint recognition technology in the display (AA) area of the display panel is imperative, which can reduce the accessary area of the OLED display panel effectively and further achieve the all screen display.